The Raven Mocker's
by KimiKat19
Summary: Aria Davis has just been accepted into the Institute of Parapsychology in California. The Institute on high alert when a demon willingly enters claiming to want to be searching for something,or someone. Aria is seduced by mystery as he leads her to an underground club where vampires flourish. But what is her role and why does everyone seem so concerned with one human girl?
1. Chapter 1

"What are you?" I whispered, widening my eyes.

He tilted his head like an animal and stared silently, his mouth agape in a few moments of hesitation. In that moment I was able to see the tops of his teeth, which in reality were more like rows of tiny fangs and a black tongue that was thin and shaped like that of a serpent. His hands shifted in rapid nervous movements, his eerily bony fingers intertwining in his lap.

"I have many names, most of which you may find unpronounceable to the human tongue, but you may call me is Ray

His voice held an unknowable accent and spoke continuously without stopping to take any breaths in between.

"I am a demon, as you can tell."

He sat up taller and straightened his back so I could get a clear view of his figure. I shamelessly let my eyes roam along his body, taking in his appearance. His skin was a dark blue color with blue ink-like symbols etched into his entire skin. His hair was as dark as ink and cut short to his scalp and spiked. His ears were long and pointed at the tips. I had yet to speak.

"Do they hurt?" I asked, looking suggestively to the thick chains wound tightly around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Why do you ask that?" he said and seemed to choose his next words carefully.

"You sit there and stare, but make sign of shock or disgust. I see mere curiosity and compassion. But you must know I am not some creature from an epic, no hero in disguise. I was fashioned through evil and am branded by evil himself. My well being does not matter to you."

"If it did not matter to me, I wouldn't have asked."

My voice was low, even to my ears and I found it amazing he could hear me.

He stared at me unblinkingly no expression on his face. Time seemed to stand still and his silence seemed to transform him into a statue. He seemed to be assessing my words but did not show any sign of understanding. I looked into his eyes and tried not to flinch from his gaze. His eyes were much to big when compared to his other features. His pupils seemed to consume his entire eye and the color itself was indescribable. It was as if all color had been sucked away, leaving deep pits of darkness in its place. He murmured something in an unknown language, his lips hardly separating to form the words. The buzzer sounded and the latches along the doors were open. About five armed men stood near the threshold while two other men in protective suits with helmets that protected their faces and necks walked inside and escorted me out. I stood in line along the opposite wall watching through the two-way glass as the three men re-entered the room. The workers of the Institute stood beside me and watched as the men questioned Rayif. He answered none of their questions. The man closest to me leaned towards me and whispered with no change in expression.

"When he spoke under his breath the first time, he spoke in Greek. He thanked you. And then, before you left, he whispered in Sumerian. He said 'The Raven Mocker'."

I looked at the man and blinked.

"But what does that mean?" I asked.

The man looked at me with confused eyes and a perplexed expression.

"What are you talking about, girl?" said the man in a deep voice. He huffed and straightened, shaking his head. I blinked and fumbled for words trying to explain what he said. The man furrowed his brows and denied ever speaking to me. He said he did not know Greek, let alone Sumerian. He snorted and walked away to the other side of the line. I blinked and looked back through the glass. Rayif was looking at me with a smile across his face. With a murmuring of words he disappeared into nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If I could picture hell, this would be it. It was a large gaping hole in the wall, a grotesque looking cave with rows of medieval torches hung along the walls. The darkness consumed all sight of what lay before me and voices and whispers from inside. It had taken me two months to get to this place. I had researched for weeks and had gotten nothing. I tried conjuring Rayif, but no one had appeared. You would think being part of the Institute I would know how to find a demon. But I didn't. I was lost for weeks until I received a letter that held two words in beautiful calligraphy on blank stationary: "Underground Tunnels." I looked it up on the web and found no history of any tunnels underground. I was distressed. It wasn't until I had been awoken by a loud thud and the door to my room was wide open, a figure shaped in the doorway. A language unknown to me lured me from my bed and into the hallway, only it wasn't the hallway; I was in the tunnels, a crossroads to be exact.

I could go either right or left, either way would take me somewhere. A black bird, fat and giant with a deep ink black plumage let out a yell and few through the right tunnel. Was that a sigh to go left instead? For all I knew black birds meant death. But then again, could it be Rayif, telling me something? I was confused until the bird returned again, flew in a circle around my head and continued to fly into the right opening. I followed. The room behind me was gone and the whispers led me down into the caves I stand before now. Since that night I had visited the tunnels every night, my heart racing and sweat running down my neck, but never have I entered. Until now, that is. I looked up and high above on the cave's front entrance, written in bold black letters was: The Raven Mockers.

I entered the mouth of the cave and followed the torches until a faint glow of red shone ahead. I walked towards it, mesmerized. Soon, the sound of music reached my ears. It was something I had never heard, and I was quite exposed to a lot of music. It was a language, not like the ones Rayif spoke, but one with throbbing and pulsing beats. The words slurred and I caught a few seductive lyrics in English and it pounded loudly in my ears.

I walked in and was shocked by the sight before me. There were crowds of people, but they weren't people exactly. They were all diverse, demon looking creatures like Raif, but with different skins and symbols. Others looked human, until their eyes met mine and I saw their pupils were like that of a cat and claw-like fingers to match. Some had tails like foxes or others were just plain freaky! I thought it was all based on some rave theme, but as I walked deeper into the crowds I knew it was no hoax. They were real. Eyes passed over me, their gazes grazing me so hard I felt as of I would have the scars to prove it. I was sweating heavily and my breathing was shallow. I always imagined the moment I would find this place, but I never planned ahead. I let my hair down in curls. I wore a black off the shoulder blouse, my camisole straps showing, with jeans and my combat boots, incase I had to run. Now that I was here, all I wanted was to get out. I mean, how demented had I been? I was here, now what? I didn't have an answer for myself. I cursed my lack of judgment.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice purred in my ear.

I looked in the direction, but no one was there. There was just the same group of people dancing as they were doing before. I spun around and looked for the source. Nothing. I walked to what seemed like a bar. It was more like polished rock with small writings along the stone in different languages and symbols. I leaned against it. Other creatures were along the bar and they hissed and whispered seductively into my ear. A group had surrounded me, tongues flickering out of mouths, eyes grazing my neck and flesh. I was contemplating fighting them but the fact was I could hardly throw a punch to a human, let alone to creatures like these. I was ready to run or scream, or maybe both. I was ready to go until two men walked over next to me and all the other looming creatures left immediately with a flick of one of the men's his wrist.

"What do we have here?" said the first male, a dirty bond angel with emerald eyes.

He tilted his head to the side and I balled my hands into fists, ready to fight if necessary.

"Dessert" replied the second man, a black haired god with big orbs of blue surrounded with long black eyelashes; they were hypnotizing me with the intensity of his gaze. He grabbed a lock of my hair between his fingers and twisted in around his finger and inhaled the sent.

"Mmm, strawberry" he smiled showing two sets of long fangs.

He was a vampire. I was hyperventilating trying to think of all the vampire movies I've seen and came up short. I had nothing! The blue-eyed creature laughed and I lost all control. I did what most people never do in horror movies. I punched him in the nose.

I didn't run or scream. Like an idiot I punched him. Him!

He was a vampire, and I was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, this is the author speaking, aka: ME!** **Sorry for the delay in submitting new chapters, now I could say it was "technical difficulties" but really I didn't know how to submit chapters. *Blushing* I know, I'm an idiot. Computers and I just don't mix well. Anyway, here is chapter three, and well, this is my first fan fiction story, so bear with me please. And I know the story is going pretty slow, but I assure you, now that the fangs are out get ready for some vamp. Action! And don't forget: Review, Review, Review! ;D (I am KimiKat, and I approve this message!)**

Chapter 3

My name is Aria Davis; I just turned seventeen years old and am about to die. Yes, you heard right. My life is about to end in about two point five seconds. I knew this because the vampire's hand was clutching my throat, a look of fire in his deep blue eyes and he was shaking with…laughter. My eyes were wide and I was digging my nails into his skin trying in vain to make him release me. Blood was dripping over his mouth and the entire club had gone quiet. The music had stopped and no one moved, let alone breathed. I was turning bright red and I felt every pair of eyes locked on us. Other vampires had surrounded my attacker but he waved them off. His eyes assessed me as I plunged my nails in deeper.

"Finally" he said pausing for dramatic effect "we have a live one."

His laughter echoed off the walls. Everyone was tense staring, some in anticipation others with mere curiosity.

"And I'm not saying that because your human" he continued.

He tilted his head.

"Do you think you could kill me?" he asked bemused.

He was smiling broadly as if this was all a joke. I knew he had a smug speech coming but my next words caught hi off guard.

"I wasn't going to kill you."

"Oh? Why not? Don't have the stomach for it?" he taunted.

I shock my head trying not to look into his eyes and tried to breathe.

"You weak human! Can't you look death in the face?" he asked.

I was whimpering by now, and tried to lock my jaw to keep the sound in. He growled, a deep rumbling from the back of his throat. I knew this was the end. Fire ignited throughout my body and I glared at him, meeting his gaze directly. If he was going to kill me, he was going look at me while he did it. His fangs lengthened and he pulled back like a cobra ready to strike, when a loud bang echoed from the back of the room. The vampire paused, his mouth twitching in irritation.

"That's enough Michael," said a gravelly voice.

The crowd parted as a man walked through. He was obviously a vampire also, but he was different. He no longer had the lustrous beauty Michael and his followers had, but his skin was crinkled like dried up parchment, looking rough and calloused. His eyes held a milky film, shadowing the color and giving him a glazed look. I could hide my shock, and he noticed this, offering me a small sad smile.

"Release the girl, she is a child of Hecate. We hold alliance with her kind and I have no intention of breaking the peace" the old vampire said.

It took me a while to understand that he was talking about me. What was this talk of alliances? But I kept my mouth shut. If this guy was my ticket to get out of here, then so be it. I watched as the two vampires glared at each other in a competition of will and power. Slowly Michael's hand loosed and disappeared. I let out a loud breath that echoed off the walls. It startled me; how can a place the size of two cathedrals be so sent that my ragged breathing was the only sound among a crowd of hundreds of people. The staring continued until Michael finally backed off and stepped back, sulking quietly. I was, once again, the center of attention. I cursed Rayif for bringing me here. What was the purpose? I soon realized I was lost in thought, my brows knitted together as I bit my lip. The entire club was watching me in fascination, as if they have never seen human emotion. My blush seemed to ignite frenzy among the crowd. Even Michael licked his lips slowly.

"My name" said the old vampire, "is Marius. I am head of the Elder Council. Michael here is a member of the Conjoined Council and the owner of this underground gathering, in which all are allowed to take part in this social event. Except your kind, of course. The Wiccan's and Shamans will have no part in this. So, I must inquire, why are you here?" he concluded.

I knew I had a confused look on my face, but kept it discreet.

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?"

He smiled.

"My dear, you hold the gift, I can sense it on you" he said.

I stared incomprehensively. His smile was mocking. Michael laughed tauntingly.

"I don't understand…" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

Laughter filled the room and Michael smirked. The blood had stopped dripping form his but his collar was soaked. I was shaking by now; tears were threatening to spill over. The elder vampire sighed.

"You did not know?"

I blinked, still not comprehending. What was this guy talking about? All I wanted was to go home. I was swaying with sleep deprivation by now, and the elder noticed this.

"Michael, tae the girl in the back. Show her hospitality and bring to me at nightfall."

The blue eyed creature scowled, but obeyed. He grabbed my upper arm and led me to the back. I tried to pull free with no avail.

"Enough" the elder's voice echoed off the walls.

I felt his power through these words and shuddered.

"You will not be hurt by Michael or by anyone else, unless I command it. You WILL stay and obey my orders until I have chosen your fate. Tonight's activities are dismissed. You are all to disperse. You are all dismissed."

With that, he turned and disappeared in less than a blink of an eye.

Michael pulled me into the back of the bar in which shadows scurried away from Michaels precense as he led through a door. I was numb. How did this happen? I longed or a reverse button; I yearned for one! Before I could clear the haze from my mind Michael had closed the door and pushed me roughly against the wall. His hand was wrapped around my throat again, but gave me enough room to breathe this time.

"You do realize your going to die, right?" he asked.

Déjà vu hit me like a cannon ball. My eyes were wide and I did the most stupidest thing I could do.

I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, everyone! I am so sorry I have not been posting as frequent as I promised. I hadn't had any actual inspiration and I honestly didn't know which way I wanted my story to go. I had two options, and well, I chose option A. Let's all hope I chose the right one. In this chapter I decided to introduce a couple of new characters, though I'm still not sure whether I want them to have a big role or not. I was going to bring these people later in the next chapters (which I am editing) but I decided last minute to just throw them in. I hope they don't completely throw you off. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember: Reviewing is good for the soul. ;D**

Chapter 4

One, two, three…

I flailed my body desperately but it was no use to fight; for one, I was out weighed and basically outnumbered since this guy seemed to have four times the strength of the average man. I attempted to calm myself and act rationally, but apparently my body was telling me to fight. I eventually stopped my body's irrational reaction and stared at Michael with wide eyes.

"Finally" he hissed, rolling his eyes.

I swallowed noisily and let out a raged breath. I straightened my spine, even against the pressure of Michael's hand, and I looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not ready to die," I said with a low yet steady voice.

Something seemed to stir in Michael's eyes; a flash of something I couldn't identify. He raised an eyebrow and stared. He seemed to be searching for something in my eyes. I felt the immediate reflex to squirm and drop my eyes like I usually did, but I pushed myself to keep eye contact. His hand slowly loosened.

"Don't worry. I'm not the one that's going to kill you."

His fingers released my neck and slowly let his hand slide down my throat to my shoulder until finally he let it drop to his side.

"If anything, The Old man is going to make me do the dirty work, that or he'll put you in a cage. I for one would love to see you in a dog collar" he chuckled.

I was tense. Was this day never going to end?

"I'm not getting the joke," I whispered moving a few steps away from him.

"Do you really think he's going to let you go? Please, you'll be lucky if death is even an option."

I swallowed. My mind couldn't conjure any response besides crying and begging. Silence enveloped us and I could sense Michael scrutinizing my face. I began calculating my chances of leaving here alive; they weren't good. I bit my lip as my vision blurred. A small tear left my eye and rolled down my cheek. I bent my head and covered my face with my hair. Michael saw this and he opened his mouth to say something, mostly likely sarcastic, when the door banged open with a loud thud. I yelped and jumped, my back hitting the wall in the process. Four pairs of emerald green eyes met mine.

My jaw unhinged as I looked at the two twin vampires. They were identical; it was like I was seeing double. Unlike most twins, there was no difference in them. They were exactly the same. They were both tall and the same height, including the boost their disheveled reddish brown hair gave them, was cut in the same length and was styled the same way. Their clothes were different though but oddly, they looked…the same? Corresponding, was more like it. I frowned. My head hurt.

"Hello!" they chorused.

I blinked. Michael scowled and yelled at them to leave. They laughed in response and appeared next to me, one on each side.

"What's the matter little Alice?" the one on the left purred.

"Is Wonderland not what you expected?" the other continued.

"Don't worry, the Big Bad Wolf won't hurt you," the first teased.

"Even if you do look so tasty," the other smirked.

"But why are you crying?" the first asked, not even giving me the chance to speak.

"The Old Man's not that bad," the other said slowly with a Cheshire grin.

"Or did Michael make you cry?" the first inquired, quickly switching emotion, while his brother dropped the grin and turned, sticking his tongue out at Michael.

"Don't listen to Michael, Little Alice, he's always grumpy," the other said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"We think its due to lack of sleep," the first said cheerfully.

"Or lack of sex" the other asked nodding.

"That's enough, you idiots!" Michael said through his teeth.

"You see" the first one said pointing at Michael.

"Always grumpy" the second laughed.

"We think he was born like this," the first said.

"Yep, dropped on his head a couple times" the second smiled.

"Too many times" the first chuckled.

I couldn't help my smile although it seemed so surreal, and I was grateful for the distraction, though the dread of the day was still bothering me. Michael was yelling at them to leave again and he was threatening and swearing, though the twins just brushed him off.

"So little Alice, how does it feel to meet the undead?" one of them asked (they moved so I couldn't tell who's who.)

"Do we scare you?" the other asked wagging his eyebrows.

I shook my head as the two twins laughed in tune. I assessed their profiles. They were both taller than I was, but not by much. Michael was actually the tallest of all us. While Michael was broad shouldered and build with obvious muscles along his body, the twins were thin and lean with more of a boyish charm. Their messy, choppy looking hair and bright green eyes were paired with their alabaster skin and mischievous smiles; they looked younger than most of the people in the club. While Michael was stoic and moody, the twins were happy and eccentric. I instantly felt bad for comparing the three and suppressed a sheepish smile. I found it odd that the vampire's skin were so white, as if all the color was drained from their face. Though I was fair skinned I still had a slight peach tone along my skin that showed proof that I was alive. They didn't; their skin was like cream cheese. I really did feel as if I was watching a group of walking corpses fight.

I suddenly remembered the old vampire's face. His skin looked hard and coarse, there were even scars along his cheeks and arms. His hair was lackluster and his eyes were terrifying. Is this what happens when vampires live for so long? I looked at the twins, who at the moment were sticking their tongues out at the angered Michael, and I couldn't help but compared their beauty to the Elder's. It was unsettling.

Suddenly, the weight of the day's problems hit me hard. What was my fate? What about the elder vampire, and what was he to do with me? Would I die like this; alone with no one I loved to say goodbye to? Would deaf ears hear my last breath? I found myself slowly shaking and my eyes droop slightly. No one took notice of this and I gratefully let myself fall into the grey haze. I felt my body loosen and finally give up. Gladly, a pair of sturdy arms was there to catch me. I wasn't conscience enough to know who it was, but the last thing I heard was a pair of chuckling.

"Good night little Alice" they said.

And the darkness consumed me.


End file.
